


Feeling Rather Exposed

by lastcrazyhorn



Series: Unexpected Desire [4]
Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastcrazyhorn/pseuds/lastcrazyhorn
Summary: Tom and George share a private moment.
Relationships: Tom Barnaby/George Bullard
Series: Unexpected Desire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Midsomer_Melee





	Feeling Rather Exposed

He touched George’s arm. They were back down in the basement again, and sitting close enough for Tom to feel the heat of George pressed up against his body.  
  
“Supposing that I asked you to . . . to fuck me,” Tom’s voice dropped into a gravelly octave.  
  
George shivered at the tone and reached out for Tom’s hand. It was given over easily.  
  
“You mean, penetration?” George asked in just above a whisper.  
  
Tom nodded once, sharply.  
  
George’s breath outward was shuddery.  
  
“I would love to, Tom, but we don’t have to. There are plenty of other things we could do.”  
  
“And I want those things too,” Tom admitted, running a thumb over George’s knuckles.  
  
George shuddered. He hadn’t realised that he was ticklish there.  
  
“I want you to wreck me,” Tom continued, not looking up from their conjoined hands.  
  
“I want you to take control,” Tom said. “I want to feel you in every line of my body. It’s all I’ve been thinking of since you first kissed me.”  
  
Pleasure oozed deep in George’s gut, and he reached out and cupped Tom’s cheek in response.  
  
“Will you let me see you then, Tom?”  
  
Tom nodded stiffly, standing up and pulling his shirt up and over his head.  
  
George looked up at him and he shivered at the unconcealed desire in his eyes.  
  
“Are you cold, Tom?” George asked, getting to his feet.  
  
He put a hand to Tom’s chest and stroked his fingers over one of his nipples. George’s hands were rough, almost hot, as they touched his skin, and Tom shuddered again, feeling rather exposed.  
  
“No,” Tom whispered, nipples hardening under George’s gaze.  
  
George reached up for Tom’s cheek, and he bent his head to give him better access.  
  
Warm lips tickled across his neck, as those fingers continued to play with his nipple.  
  
He felt hot and cold all over. It was different than his first time with Joyce. Then he had just hoped to get lucky; now it was more than that. Now, every touch seemed more significant, as if there were a thousand meanings for every nerve ending exposed, every piece of skin that was touched.  
  
George’s hand dropped lower, down to his waistline.  
  
“Is this all right, Tom?” George murmured against his neck.  
  
Tom nodded shakily. His groin felt hot, his stomach warm where George’s fingertips rested.  
  
George’s other arm snaked around his back and came to rest in the small of his back. His fingers dipped into the space between Tom’s jeans and his spine, sliding next to the sweaty spot resting between his buttocks.  
  
“I’d like to have a taste here, Tom, if you would please lower your jeans.”  
  
“A taste, Georgie?” Tom asked, fingers clumsy as he tried to do as asked.  
  
“Mmm,” George answered. “I want to stick my face in your arse and lick until you haven’t got a single thought in your head outside the feel of my tongue in your hole.”  
  
“God,” Tom managed in a hoarse voice, pushing his jeans and pants down in a thump.  
  
Any shyness for his nakedness was superseded entirely by what George had just said.  
  
He fumbled his way out of his shoes and then stepped the rest of the way out of his clothes.  
  
“How,” He swallowed harshly against the sudden dryness in his mouth. “How do you want me?”  
  
“Hands and knees? On the sofa, arse up?”  
  
George admired the view for a moment before stripping out of his own clothes.  
  
Tom turned his head to watch, cheeks pinking when George made eye contact and winked.  
  
“I like it when you watch me, Tom.”  
  
Tom put his hot face down on the cool leather and breathed it in for a moment.  
  
The couch dipped behind him and he felt breath on his backside.  
  
“You aren’t worried about, about germs?”  
  
“I know where you’ve been, Tom, and I know your bathing habits.”  
  
And then all of his thoughts flew out of his head as George licked a stripe up his crack.  
  
The sound that came out of his throat was not one he could ever remember having made before.  
  
Strong hands spread his arse, and he grabbed onto the cushion for support. He could feel George’s tongue on the back of his balls, and up his cleft, into his hole. He whined as the tongue went _inside_ , and whined again as it stayed there an ungodly amount of time. He could _hear_ George licking him, and it made him feel wildly out of control. His cock was responding too, releasing great pulses of precome as George’s tongue seemed to pierce right inside his body. His hips were thrusting, his body wanted more more more; he wanted George to climb inside him headfirst. Every good feeling was pushing down from his stomach, warmth flowing into his cock, into his balls from his hole and he was quickly overwhelmed by the experience.  
  
“George,” Tom called out in a ragged voice. “ _George,_ please.”  
  
George looked at the plateau spread before him with no small amount of pleasure. Tom’s cleft was wet and slick and shining in the light. His arsehole clenched and fluttered on nothing as his hips continued to rock forward incessantly.  
  
George dragged his thumb down Tom’s crack, and pushed it into his hole and the man below him yelped. He did it again just because he could, and then used that thumb and his other one to spread Tom’s hole for another lick. The muscle fluttered around his tongue, and Tom let out a choked moan.  
  
“Tom?”  
  
“George?” Tom asked, turning his head out of the cushions with obvious difficulty.  
  
His face was red and splotchy; his lips quivering.  
  
“Would it be alright if i forewent the use of a condom?”  
  
 _God, how he’d like to feel that quivering hole around his cock with no barrier._  
  
“Please,” Tom responded in a raspy voice. “I want you to drip out of me.”  
  
George had to yank on his balls in response.  
  
He reached under the sofa and pulled out his bottle of lube. He opened the lid and squeezed out a good sized dollop.  
  
His finger slid in with no trouble. He pushed it in to the second knuckle, and nearly laughed aloud when Tom pushed back further onto.  
  
“Like that, do you?”  
  
“Yes,” Was that same ragged sounding voice.  
  
Tom let out a breathy sigh as George added another finger. He felt open in all the best ways, almost as if George could see inside him to his heart of hearts. He wanted to gape apart. He wanted to _leak_. The thought made him tremble, and he had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming too soon.  
  
“You’re doing so well, Tom,” George said in a soothing voice.  
  
He was up to three fingers and it burned a bit.  
  
Tom liked it though. He had long wondered what it felt like to be the _woman_ in the relationship, to be the one _taking_ it.  
  
He was about to find out.  
  
George removed his fingers and draped a leg over Tom’s calf.  
  
“I want you to push out as I push in, Tom. Can you do that for me?”  
  
Tom nodded and braced himself for what was coming.  
  
George pushed into him inexorably slowly, making him instantly forget about breathing.  
  
“Breathe, Tom,” George said, rubbing a warm hand between Tom’s shaking shoulder blades.  
  
Tom gasped in a breath and felt George slide in that much further. He could feel his thighs pressed against the backs of his legs. He felt terribly open and splayed to the world. His cock swung underneath him, connected to the cushion via a string of clear precome, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought that perhaps they should have put a towel down.  
  
“How, how does it feel, Georgie?” Tom bit out hoarsely.  
  
“ _You_ feel fantastic, old friend. You’re wonderfully responsive, and gloriously tight. Like fucking a virgin on their honeymoon night.”  
  
Tom barked a laugh. It soon turned into a moan as George pulled back and then slid forward once more.  
  
He felt as if George being inside him put everything in its right place, and his pulling out left a hole in his centre by contrast.  
  
George put an arm around his chest and held him close as his hips began to pivot back and forth with slowly driving thrusts that punched the air out of him.  
  
Tom could only choose to hang on, and it was glorious.  
  
The feeling was building in his stomach, in his cock and his balls. The feel of George bouncing off his prostate here and there was good too, but the entire experience felt good. He felt as if he had found what had been missing in his life, and it was _this_ feeling. He had been missing out on the feel of another man’s cock inside of him, rearranging his insides for their comfort.   
  
He loved the feeling of George pushing him down into the cushions; George’s hands holding him still as he found his pleasure in his body. It was all very heady and made him pant as he felt George begin to find his pleasure using _Tom's_ body.  
  
He let himself moan as George’s hands caught his hips. The cock in his arse suddenly seemed bigger, realer as it started to spurt heated wetness deep inside him.  
  
“God, Tom!” George cried out, catching his lips in an awkward kiss.  
  
He moaned aloud as George briefly fell forward onto his back, and then he felt the other man’s hand snake around under him and grasp his cock.  
  
“George,” He gasped when he felt the other man’s fingers around his cock.  
  
This too was very intimate. Even with his cock still wedged deep inside him, with George’s chest pressing him into the sofa, the feel of his hand on him was up onto a different plane of existence altogether.  
  
George stroked him gently, reaching down to where they were still joined and running a finger along Tom’s stretched hole.  
  
“D’you feel that, Tom?”  
  
“Yes,” Tom gasped, mind reeling at the feel of the stretch.  
  
George’s hand went back to his cock and stroked harder.  
  
“I want this to feel just as good, Tom.”  
  
“It already does,” Tom reassured him.  
  
After that, it didn’t take much more for him to come.  
  
George’s hand pulled it out of him without much effort and he shook as he came, making the mess underneath him that much worse.  
  
“God, Tom,” George whispered after Tom had come. “I’m gonna get up now. Okay?”  
  
Tom nodded, bracing himself.  
  
George pulled himself out slowly, leaving Tom empty and leaking.  
  
He shivered as he stopped feeling George inside of him, and shivered again at the feel of wetness running down his leg.  
  
“Lord,” He whispered.  
  
“Glory, Tom,” George said, looking down at him with big wide eyes. “That’s a lovely sight.”  
  
He reached down between his legs and felt the wetness coming from there. Semen. He was leaking semen.  
  
He shivered and then groaned as he tried to stand up.  
  
“You’re going to want to use the toilet, Tom,” George said, gently guiding him that way.  
  
Tom sat down on the toilet and pushed it out of his body. He watched in fascination as white and then yellow tinged whiteness swirled in the toilet bowl. It was amazing how much his body could hold.  
  
George was at the sink wiping himself down as he was emptying himself out.  
  
“Was it good for you?” Tom asked, only half joking.  
  
George smiled his cocky little grin at him and he smiled back without thinking.  
  
“Yes, Tom,” He leaned forward and caught him by the lips. “I’d say it was good for me. You?”  
  
Tom nodded decisively.  
  
“If you wanted to again sometime, I wouldn’t be opposed.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
Tom wiped and stood up. He washed his hands and then caught George around the shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss.  
  
“Thank you,” He whispered, looking into George’s eyes.


End file.
